


Mama Bear

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: Do not mess with Emma, or her little girl.





	Mama Bear

**Author's Note:**

> I've wondered about how things would go with the kidnapping in the doomed timeline (course, I don't think it went like my fic here... this is just a bit of silliness and an excuse to write Emma being badass.) Imagine Dandy having to brave Emma... yeah. I wouldn't envy him.
> 
> Mostly light humour, but there's still a smidge of some doomed timeline sads in there. It's the doomed timeline. It can't be helped.

"What's taking you so long?" A shrill feminine voice blasted from the radio. Beauty was obviously not happy and for Dandy, that was very, very bad news. Not that it was even his fault. He couldn't help it if the intended hostage was tardy in coming out for her lesson.

He threw a glance at his watch. Half an hour had already passed since she was supposed to come out. Could it be that she wasn't coming out after all?

"Terribly sorry about this, my dear Beauty, but the target still has yet to come out of the building-"

"Then just go into the building and get her. How hard can it be to kidnap a ten year old girl? Even if you have a tiny brain, you should be able to at least do that."

"Ouch, that hurts, my dear... but that's what I love about you. I'll go get her right away." Dandy switched the radio off and sighed. "Well, looks like I'll have to do it the hard way." It shouldn't be too difficult, he supposed. Presumably the target's mother wouldn't be too much of a threat.

How so very wrong he was.

Meanwhile, Emma was tapping away furiously at her typewriter. She was in the middle of writing a passionate scene involving the main characters of her novel. "Oh, Mr Prime Minister!" she murmured to herself as her fingers danced over the keys. "My loins are inflamed with desire! I want nothing more than to take your juicy meat..."

She halted and eyed the words with a frown. "Is it just me or does it sound like she's hungry? Not sure about the 'inflamed' there either."

Now distracted from her work, she glanced up, looking toward the bed where Amelie slept soundly. Fortunately, the little girl was able to sleep even with that terrible fever.

What a peaceful night it was, and quite fortunate considering it was her deadline. That blasted dog next door hadn't made a sound in a while. It was making quite a ruckus earlier. Those two loud bangs had been the worst. She had been about to beat her wine bottle against the wall for that but then everything was quiet and she figured there was no need to.

At the time, she had thought they sounded like gunshots but surely that was just her overactive imagination. There were only a little girl and a dog next door after all. Didn't make much sense for anyone to be shooting the place up. Probably just the television or something breaking, she suspected.

Emma shook her head and tried to focus on her writing. She shouldn't let herself get distracted with idle thoughts.

"Okay, I'll use burning instead of inflamed. Rather than 'juicy meat'..."

She got back into her stride and became absorbed in her writing once more. As usual, she became so focused that she didn't notice anything else going on in the room, not even the short blue man sliding in through the door and creeping up to the bed. It was quite fortunate that Amelie awoke when being lifted out and cried out in alarm.

And Dandy thought he had been so close to getting away with it too.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY DARLING ANGEL?"

Dandy looked up, up into Emma's rage filled eyes. One hand was wrapped tightly around the neck of a wine bottle, the knuckles turning white. His knees started to shake.

Beauty could be rather frightening at times when she was mad, but this? This was something else altogether. He could feel the red hot anger emanating from her as she bore down on him.

Amelie's fist hit him square in the face and he dropped her.

"Ow! Mama, do something about that bad man!"

"Terribly sorry, madam, it seems I'm..." In the wrong room, he'd been about to say while backing out, but then he thought of how Beauty would react when he failed to bring the hostage with him. "I mean... uh..."

"Take that!" Emma screamed, swinging the wine bottle.

The force of her swing was so strong it sent Dandy flying through the open doorway. He created a Dandy shaped hole in the opposing wall and landed on the sidewalk outside the building.

Several of his bones had been broken on impact and he was on the verge of losing consciousness, but still he managed to somehow muster up enough energy to call Beauty over the radio.

"Mission... failed..." he gasped out, before fainting.

Beauty slapped her forehead in disgust, wondering how come she had been saddled with such an incompetent excuse for a man.


End file.
